Bubbles
Description There was a time when dragons thought bubbles was the weakest of all elements, how wrong they were. There are two variants for the bubble element, for some their bubbles are poisonous to touch, to others they are very explosive. Usually the poisonous type is used by darkers, but may occur with dragons, too. Explosive type skills Starter level'': Creates a beam of small delicate bubbles, they do little to no damage when they pop but it can be nasty if they pop in someone’s face. ''Intermediate level'': The bubbles in the breath attack are larger and do more damage when they explode. The bubbles that are the furthest from the dragon have the strongest explosion. They can also breathe one large bubble which will explode at the dragon’s whim; the blast of this bubble is powerful enough to destroy an area the size of a small room. The dragon can choose what size they want the bubble to be, but the limit is the size of the dragon itself. The dragon cannot breathe another giant bubble until the first one has exploded. The big bubble can also be used as a platform as it is strong enough to support the dragon’s weight. It doesn’t last forever though and will pop eventually. The bubble will only do damage if the dragon makes it pop and not if it pops accidentally. '''Average level: All the previously levels' skills but stronger and more stable. Master level: The bubbles in the breath attack can be even larger now and will do even more damage when they explode, strong enough to damage a large animal and even blast them away. The bubbles can also be shot further than before. The dragon can breathe more than one giant bubble at a time and no longer has to wait for the other one to explode, or they can shoot out a small concentrated one that goes a great distance, similar to a fire dragon’s fire ball attack. Bubble Fury: The dragon rises into the air and summons thousands of small bubbles that explode upon contact, then one giant bubble much larger than the dragon itself will form above them, which will cause a huge explosion, strong enough to create a huge shock wave, when popped. '''''Guardian level: The length of the bubble beam is increased greatly, their explosion is even stronger now, enough to break even the toughest of rocks. The size of the giant bubble is no longer limited to the dragon’s size and can be as big as the dragon wants, although it does take a lot of effort. The largest bubble ever made was believed to have had enough power to destroy an entire district. They can also form bubbles around themselves like a shield, this is useful if they are under attack or want to travel underwater or through poisonous fumes. It is also difficult to retain because it takes a lot of energy for the dragon to use. Bubbles can now last forever and will no longer pop unless the dragon wants them to. Poisonous type skills Starter level: A small beam of delicate bubbles, if they pop when they touch someone they cause small amounts of pain. Intermediate level: '''The bubbles become larger, when touched they will cause blistering under the skin and sudden sharp pains and numbness in the muscles. The dragon also develops the ability to breathe one large bubble which can be sat on as it is strong enough to support their weight, but will pop eventually. If popped by the dragon the liquid will be poisonous and causes the same effects the breath does when it touches someone. The dragon cannot breathe another bubble until the first one has exploded; the size of the bubble is limited to the dragon’s size. '''Average level: All the previously levels' skills but stronger and more stable. Master level: '''The bubbles are even larger and the length of the beam is increased. The poison will make the muscles become numb up to the point where the victim can hardly move, will cause huge blisters on the skin and breathing difficulties, sometimes the victim dies from lack of air. The victim will eventually die from heart failure if they don’t have a cure. The dragon can breathe more than one giant bubble at a time and no longer has to wait for the other one to pop, or they can shoot out a small concentrated one that goes a great distance, which will drench someone in the poisonous liquid if it makes contact. '''Poison Bubble Fury: '''The dragon rises into the air and summons thousands of small bubbles that pop upon contact, then one giant bubble much larger than the dragon itself will form above them, when this bubble explodes poisonous liquid rains down from the air. ''Guardian level'': '''The size of the beam is at its largest. The effects of the poison are even stronger now and will cause paralysis in the limbs and organs, causing a lack of breathing and heart failure. The size of the giant bubble is no longer limited to the dragon’s size and can be as big as the dragon wants, although it does take a lot of effort. They can also form bubbles around themselves like a shield, this is useful if they are under attack or want to travel underwater or through poisonous fumes. It is also difficult to retain because it takes a lot of energy for the dragon to use. Bubbles can now last forever and will no longer pop unless the dragon wants them to. Category:Elemental research Category:Water branch Category:Air branch